I Hate Valentine's Day
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: May and Drew pairing. Check it out. The title is just a funny cover.


I Hate Valentine's Day… Then Again

AnimeKitty: Yeah, I'm on a Pokemon kick. Don't ask. Its a little May/Drew pairing. Sadly, no Pokémon. They're living on real Earth. It's from Drew's POV.

It's Valentine's Day. And I hate it. The current reason, you might ask? My best friend May Manchester had plans today. You think that wouldn't stop a handsome, suave guy like Andrew Rose (me).

But you'd be mistaken. See, May's not only my friend, but my secret love. And I emphasize secret because for all the attention and roses I give her after every one of her tennis matches, she never realizes it's me sending them to her!

I think I screwed up on our twelfth Valentine's Day together. We were in middle school, and there was going to be a big dance. I was really popular and I let it go to my head. So when May asked me to the dance I turned her down.

Stupid, right? But I was going to ask her later and all my plans—the red roses, the violin players, my house to myself so my annoying older sister, Solidad wouldn't waltz in and ruin the mood with her acute way of knowing my feelings—would have been smoke. (Did I mention I was the son of the Rose Perfume Company CEO, and had things at my beck and call?)

So when I asked her to come to my house after school, she turned me down and said she'd been asked by an eighth grader named Kenny who trained at her father's dojo and she had to pick a dress. (So, I donated the things to the dance; there were enough rose petals to scatter across the gym for that romantic effect.)

When the dance swung around, I went alone and managed to snag a dance with May. When I was about to apologize for rejecting her, she brushed it off, and told me she "was only asking as a friend, anyways" and that she knew I'd "never really go for it since we weren't each other's type". I was hurt a little and when the dance ended and she went back to chatting with Kenny, I was one gloomy puppy.

So truthfully, I'm in a mess of my own making since now, no matter how many romantic gestures I make, May is brushing them off as me being "playfully flirtatious", I'm not reaching her. And I've been stuck in the friend zone for more than half a decade now. We're in the same freaking college, and I practically shower her with attention!

But it's a lost cause since she started seeing the senior class's Steven Stone, who was, in every girl's opinion, the hottest guy at P.I Technical ever; even if he was a little nutty for minerals.

I try cheering myself up every time I see them exchanging long stares at the mall by saying it's not official, and she would have told me- her best friend since we were in diapers. Not working…

So that's how I ended up with a huge box of her favorite chocolate truffles, sitting in my room at my window desk, staring out at passing people. As I rummaged to find the rose shaped one—May's favorite ones because they're filled with strawberry cream—I watched my sister rush out in date clothes to meet a silver Porsche that had rolled up. A familiar silver Porsche, from which a familiar looking guy exited the driver's seat.

Steven hugged my sister and then gave her a long kiss on the lips. I blinked, mouth wide, and then blinked wide. Steven was cheating on May. And with my sister no less!

Outraged, I dialed my sister's cell phone, only to hear her ring tone for me—I'm Blue, some Euro-pop song she said describe me—chime out from the hall way. Annoyed at her for forgetting it, I dialed May's cell.

Hello, you've reached May's cell! If I don't pick up, I'm not ignoring you; I'm just waiting for my Valentine to come. Leave a message. Her voice mail irked me. Her Valentine had just French-kissed my sister! I tried the house phone and got nothing. I vaguely remembered that the Manchesters and my parent had gone to some six hour play. And her little brother Max was probably out on a date too.

I uttered nine swears that, if my mom had heard, would make her wash my mouth out with steel wool, bleach and Ajax. I dressed in black jeans, a green shirt that matched my hair—a present from May—and a black over jacket with short sleeves, grabbed my keys, my wallet, and my cell, and dashed out of the house.

"Master Andrew," my butler James called after me. "Where in heaven's name are you going?"

"To confess to May!" I replied.

I thought I heard him mutter, "About time…" but I shook it off and jumped in my Ferrari and sped over to May's house, stopping only to buy another huge box of Valentine's chocolates and some cream soda—May favorite, perfect for cushioning a harsh blow.

I took the stairs two at a time and knocked on the door, yelling her name. She finally answered, wearing a men dress shirt, buckled at the waist, and an irritated scowl. "You have a key, Drew."

That I did. I shook it off and plowed right past her, toting her favorites with me. "And a happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Drew. What's with the…Oh!"

I shoved the chocolates into her hands and held up the soda. "These are for you." I said. "To cushion the blow."

"What blow? Drew have you been drinking rose wine again?" May teased.

I frowned. "No, and I have something to tell you. Keep an open mind, please? Where's your date?"

May crossed her arms under her breasts, making me watch Mother Nature's gifts to her strain against the cotton shirt. I gulped then realized she was talking.

"…open mind! And what date? I never said I had a date today."

I raised a brow. "What about Steven?"

She waved a hand. "He had other plans today, something involving Cheesecake Factory."

My sister's favorite restaurant. "I saw Steven leaving my house with Solidad." I blurted out. I expected instant refusal, some shout, even to be asked to leave. But she did nothing.

I looked up at her face. It was as calm as ever. "So," she replied.

So? SO? Her boyfriend was cheating with my sister and all she could do was crack open the soda? I tried again. "They were kissing; French -kissing."

May shrugged and poured herself a glass. "And you witnessed your sister making out for the third time. Kudos for not barfing."

I went livid. "How can you be so calm? Your boyfriend is cheating on you! You should me angry! You should be ranting! You should be dumping his sorry ass and kicking the shit out of his face!"

May smirked at me then. It was one of those I have a secret as big as Texas smirks. "All things I'll do if my boyfriend ever cheats on me."

There! A reaction! She was in denial. "I know what I saw, May, and Solidad and Steven were in a pretty long lip lock." I ran a relieved-yet-frustrated hand through my hair.

May raised a thin, femininely arched brow at me. "Who said Steven was my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend, Drew."

My brain went through hell trying to process this. "What?"

May repeated it slowly. "Steven isn't my boyfriend. He's just a friend I hang out with; more so around this Valentine's Day so he could have a female opinion on something important." She shrugged one shoulder. "He and Solidad have been together since last year."

How had I missed that? I numbly reviewed last year. I had been so busy trying to impress May, and hadn't really cared about Solidad's night life. I checked again. "So… You aren't dating Steven Stone, the guy voted to be the hottest on campus? Solidad is?"

May nodded her silky light brown hair swaying as she did. I had an epiphany then. "I'm in love with you, May."

"I know."

"I'm irrevocably in love with you May. I know you don't believe me but- you know?"

May nodded again. "I realized it in seventh grade when you turned me down for the Valentine's Day dance and then tried to apologize. Your palms were sweaty. And you kept shooting Kenny murderous looks all night. I feel the same way."

I processed this bit by bit. The point I analyzed the most was the last sentence. "You what?"

May blushed bright pink then. "I said, I feel the same way. I'm irrevocably, incomprehensibly in love with you Andrew Anderson Rose." She smiled.

I sat in a state of shock for a few minutes then blinked, and noticed she'd bent to peer into my face. "Are you okay?" she asked. All I could focus on were her lips.

I pulled her into my lap, into my arms, symbolically pulling her deeper into my life, if she could get any deeper. I planted a kiss on her as her mouth opened on a surprised gasp. I plunged my tongue deeply into her mouth, mating her tongue with my own. I felt a blood rush heat my veins with adrenaline.

I kept attacking her luscious lips until I was certain she was as dazed as I felt. Then, I let up. "I'm just fine if you really mean it." I panted.

May blinked a few times. Then her swollen, glistening lips formed a smile. "Why do you think I stuck around you all these years," she murmured, before pulling me down for another kiss that started another, and another, another…

The kisses kept on coming until we reached her room door. Then, I remember something. "Is this the start of us dating, or just a holiday affliction?"

May's cerulean blue eyes glittered with wicked promise. "If you do it right, I may keep you long term…"

A couple hours—and some soda—later, I nuzzled May's neck then nipped her sensitive spot at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. I smiled when she wiggled back into my body. "Is this that plan you were bragging about yesterday?" I asked, playfully.

"Yeah," she replied, shocking me. We were sitting on her bed, my legs crossed and her sitting in my lap with her long toned legs out in front. "Actually this was…"

I jolted and stopped my assault on her throat. She moaned in protest but I stayed firm. "What do you mean?" I demanded. I pulled my hands from beneath her shirt and frowned at her. "Speak."

She sighed and started explaining. Apparently, I hadn't been the only one getting frustrated with our painfully platonic friendship. I was just the one who took the passive route. May went for aggressive, enlisting Solidad's help as well as Steven's. The two seniors had only been too happy to help. I had been played like a violin at an orchestra.

She popped another rose-shaped chocolate truffle into her mouth as she finished, and then kissed me, sharing the sweet strawberry taste.

I relaxed and then took another rose chocolate from the box and offered it to her. "You know, an hour ago, I was saying to myself 'I hate Valentine's Day'…"

"And now," my new girlfriend and longtime best friend asked playfully. As if she didn't know…

"I wish this day never ended…" I took her lips again, recounting all the heartbreak I'd endured because I hadn't wanted to be aggressive. Passiveness was overrated. Aggression got the job done. And speaking of aggression…

I whirled really fast, pinning May under me and scattering her favorite chocolates onto the floor. I glanced at the mess. "Sorry, I spilled all your favorites…" I apologized in passing, licking her collarbone.

May arched into my range and smiled. "They were only substitutes for you anyways…"

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm here now… And I'm gonna make sure you know it."

AnimeKitty: Sweet right? No chocolate was harmed in the making of this fan fiction. Review and tell me how you feel. I wanted my first one-shot to involve my favorite Coordinator pairing. And Steven… Ah, Steven… Review please.


End file.
